Espíritu
|linea= |modelo=Carguero ligero VCX-100 modificado |clase=Carguero ligero |coste=155,000 créditos''Dawn of Rebellion'' |modificado= |sistemasmod= |largo=43.9 metros |envergadura=34.2 metros |altura=14.5 metros |masa= |aceleracion= |mglt= |velatmos=1,025 kphStar Wars Rebels: Head to Head |motor=*Motores principales (2)Un Nuevo Despertar *Motores secundarios (2) |hipermotor=*Clase 2''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *Clase de respaldo 14 |alcance= |sishiperimpulsor=Equipado |potenciasalida= |energia= |escudo= |casco= |sensor= |blanco= |navegacion= |avionica= |compprincipal= |contramedidas= |armamento=*1 torreta de cañón láser dorsal *1 torreta de cañón láser en la proa *1 cañón láser gemelo MS-2B de Taim & Bak *1 torreta láser dorsal KX4 de Taim & Bak''Star Wars Rebels: La Guía Visual'' *2 lanzatorpedos de protones |complementos=*''Fantasma'' *''Fantasma II'' |muelle= |escape= |tripulación=Al menos 1 |pasajeros=6 |tripulacionmin= |carga= |abastecimiento=Un mes |soportedevida= |comunicaciones= |otros=Altavoz externo |disponibilidad= |uso=Transporte |entradaenservicio= |1vezvista= |destrucción= |retirada= |ultvezvisto= |batallas=*Acción en Mustafar *Asedio de LothalStar Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal *Batalla de Atollon *Liberación de Lothal *Batalla de ScarifRogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars *Batalla de EndorForces of Destiny: The Leia Chronicles |afiliacion=*Célula Fénix *Alianza para Restaurar la República **Fuerzas Armadas de la Alianza |armada=Flota de la Alianza |flota=*Espectros *Escuadrón Fénix |propietarios=Hera Syndulla |capitanes= |tripulacionconocida=*Kanan Jarrus *C1-10P *Garazeb OrreliosStar Wars Rebels: La Chispa de la Rebelión *Sabine Wren *Ezra Bridger *Rex *Alexsandr Kallus *Mart Mattin *Cikatro Vizago *Jacen Syndulla |registro= |alias=}} El Espíritu era un carguero ligero VCX-100 modificado propiedad de la twi'lek Hera Syndulla que fue utilizado por la célula rebelde Espectros durante la Era del Imperio. Como parte de la rebelión, el Espíritu vio acción en numerosas misiones y escaramuzas contra las fuerzas del Imperio Galáctico. También tenía una nave auxiliar llamado Fantasma que podía funcionar como lanzadera y como caza estelar. Tras la destrucción del Fantasma en la Estación Reklam, los Espectros obtuvieron un transbordador de reemplazo en forma de la [[Lanzadera de transporte clase Sheathipede|lanzadera de transporte clase Sheathipede]] Fantasma II. Apariciones * *''Chopper Saves the Day'' *''Rise of the Rebels'' * *''Ezra's Gamble'' * *''Ezra and the Pilot'' *''Star Wars Rebels: La Chispa de la Rebelión'' *''Ezra's Wookiee Rescue'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''Droids in Distress'' book *''The Secret Jedi: The Adventures of Kanan Jarrus: Rebel Leader'' * * *''TIE Fighter Trouble'' * * *''The Inquisitor's Trap'' * * * *''Hera's Phantom Flight'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Recon Missions'' * *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' * * * *''Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Part I: Fight'' *''Kanan 5: The Last Padawan, Part V: Release'' *''Kanan 6: The Last Padawan, Epilogue: Haunt'' *''Kanan 12: First Blood, Epilogue: The Ties That Bind'' * *''Kanan's Jedi Training'' * * * * * *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' * *''Battle to the End'' * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Forces of Destiny: The Leia Chronicles'' * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Hera'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Special Ops'' * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 5'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 6'' * * *''Alphabet Squadron'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker|''Star Wars'': Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker]]}} Apariciones no canónicas *''Angry Birds Star Wars II'' *''LEGO Star Wars Movie Short'' *''LEGO Star Wars Movie Short'' *''Club Penguin Star Wars Rebels Takeover'' * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' Fuentes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Meet the Rebels'' *''Star Wars Rebels: La Guía Visual'' *''Ultimate Sticker Collection: Star Wars Rebels'' * * *''Star Wars Rebels: A New Hero'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Head to Head'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Beware the Inquisitor!'' * * * *''Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook'' * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Fight the Empire'' * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Power!'' *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' *''Star Wars Rebels Annual 2016'' * *''Star Wars: La Enciclopedia Visual'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Meet the Heroes'' *''Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage'' *''Star Wars: Los Archivos Rebeldes'' *''Star Wars: What is a Droid?'' *''Dawn of Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''Star Wars: El Gran Libro de la Galaxia'' *''Star Wars: Aliens'' *''Star Wars: Mujeres de la Galaxia'' *''The Art of Star Wars Rebels'' *''TIE Fighter Owners' Workshop Manual'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ; imágenes #1, 3 * * * * * }} Notas y referencias }} Enlaces externos *'Star Wars Rebels': Final hero revealed plus ALL the new characters together for first time Categoría:Cargueros ligeros VCX-100 Categoría:Naves estelares del Escuadrón Fénix Categoría:Naves estelares del Grupo Massassi